One Last Kiss
by Moonygirl36
Summary: Oneshot in which Tenzin and Lin resolve the lingering tension between them. Post book 1.


Even though Tenzin no longer worked as a council member, he still occasionally found himself at Republic City Hall. He was looked to as a leader, and President Raiko's advisors sometimes requested his presence when certain issues were discussed. On this particular evening, Tenzin found himself at such a meeting. The afternoon gathering was supposed to have ended much earlier, but things had dragged on. At this rate, the sun was going to call it quits for the day before they did.

Lin was sitting across the room from him. It was normal for her to attend an occasional meeting due to the fact that she was Chief of Republic City's Police. Tenzin saw her picking her nails out of boredom. He knew she despised vapid meetings, but put up with them nevertheless. Finally, the police force budget was brought up. Lin went over the details of her proposal. No one objected as it was quite reasonable, and a resolution was passed unanimously. This was a rare feat in the world in politics, but then again, few are brave enough to challenge the esteemed Chief of Police, Lin Beifong.

He remembered the most, well memorable, time he had been put in a position opposite his ex lover. He had to break up with her. There was no other option. He had always needed and wanted children. The world needed Airbenders too. What would happen to his culture? Would the Avatar cycle cease if there were no Airbenders? No one knew and Tenzin had no intention of anyone ever finding out. He never meant to hurt Lin, though he knew it would happen. It was collateral damage. He did love her. Spirits, Tenzin still loved her, but as a lifelong friend now and as a result still cared an awful lot about her.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been close since the breakup. Whenever they spoke, it was strictly formal and only when necessary. However, this had begun to change when they had been forced to work together during the Equalist Revolution. They were becoming somewhat friends again, at least willingly associating with one another. This process had stalled in more recent weeks though. Something, an underlying tension consisting of the bitterness once between them, refused to yield.

Tenzin's thoughts drifted to this matter. He pondered the time he apologized to Lin for the sour ending to their romantic relationship. He apologized many times, actually. But all of them took place in the time immediately after the breakup. In hindsight, no matter what he said then, nothing would have appeased her or made her understand. He should really talk to her again about it, properly. After all, she had more than shown understanding when she pulled that stunt jumping off Oogi to save his family. He silently cursed Lin Beifong for being so selfishly selfless, although he didn't mean it. She had to know he would turn back for her, right? They were best friends. They had been through so much together, and there was no way he was going to let her sit in her own jail cell held prisoner.

He also thought of the good times they had together when they were young. Sometimes he was nostalgic for those days, but his mind always eventually drifted back to the family he loves and has now. The reminiscing always put him in a good mood though.

-

Lin had done what she had come to do at this meeting. She would like to leave, but that would have been tasteless. Besides, it was almost over anyways. She saw Tenzin daydreaming off to the side. She didn't blame him. This was awful. She only had to sit through one or two of these a year. She had no idea how he did it for so long as a career. Though others wouldn't pick up on it, she could see the slightest of grins on Tenzin's face. For a man who projected himself as so serious, he could sometimes be such a dork. What was he thinking about? Fruit pies maybe?

Sometimes Lin would asks herself why she fell for him in the first place, and this train of thought passed through her consciousness. He wasn't super handsome. He wasn't even funny like Bumi. And then there was that pressure of him being The Last Airbender. But watching him daydream like this reminded her of why she had liked him, loved him. He was just a little bit adorable in the most awkward way possible.

Looking back, Lin did regret that things ended on such a sour note. She should have reacted in a more mature way then destroying parts of Air Temple Island and trying to put Pema in jail. They chose different paths in life that just didn't mesh well, and perhaps the breakup was better for both of them in the end. But that fact didn't make the breakup hurt any less. That's just life for you though. You move on and suffer silently. She didn't regret being honest with Tenzin either. She didn't want kids. End of story. In all truthfulness, it was both their faults that things didn't work out. Neither was willing to concede. After all, it takes two to argue. She told that to people who got arrested all the time. Perhaps it was about time she apologize for the way she reacted. Spirits know how many times Tenzin had apologized to her, though she wasn't really listening to his words at the time. In actuality, it wasn't really until that day then Equalists took over Republic City that she fully understood what he meant. She couldn't remember his exact words when he first apologized, but they were probably something sincere. Tenzin deserved the same thing too. These things were difficult for her, but better late than never, right?

The last wisps of light had already dipped below the horizon when the meeting let out. Lin waited outside the chambers where she knew Tenzin would be. Tenzin quickly found her.  
"Lin," He said with a casual smile, "You're looking lovely this evening."

In place of an acerbic comment, she raised one of her eyebrows at him. He should know not to try that garbage on her.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked sarcastically.

"I might ask you the same."

"Well, I actually have a government job," said Lin with a slight smirk.

Tenzin frowned, but quickly got over the insult. "Lin, would you like a ride to your apartment on Oogi?"

"Beats a cab," she said accepting his offer. Besides, she was still intent on talking to him. Together they walked up to the top of City Hall, where only the soft yellow lights of the building fell on them. Tenzin whistled for his sky bison and Oogi landed a few seconds later. They both climbed on and Tenzin took the reins. He called to his bison, "Yip Yip!" and they took off.

Lin sat towards the front of the saddle with her arms crossed. The night air whipped past both of them until they arrived at Lin's apartment. Tenzin lowered himself off first followed quickly by Lin. They walked side by side towards Lin's front steps.

"Thank you for the pleasant ride," said Lin.

"Not a problem."

They turned and faced each other at Lin's front door. Tenzin took a deep breath and Lin waited knowing he was about to say something.

"Lin, I know I've probably said this a million times, but well you see..." He paused thinking about how he was going to say his next words.

Lin raised his eyebrow at him for the second time that night. This was her physical way of saying 'spit it out already Tenzin.'

"Lin, I have been thinking recently and I really want us to be friends again. What you did for my family that day when the Equalists attacked... I can never repay you for that. And my children, they look up to you immensely. I hope you know that I really am sorry for the way things ended. It was a difficult situation, you know that. I really do care..."

Lin interrupted. "Tenzin. Stop. You've told me this a hundred times. It's me who has never really apologized."Tenzin was surprised by this statement. Lin almost never apologized, it was a part of that stubborn, Beifong nature. "It's always been both out fault for how things ended. I'm sorry for not taking the breakup well."

Tenzin still didn't say anything, but he looked less shocked and he was evidently taking in what she was saying. Lin didn't know what to do. Tenzin wasn't saying anything. She blinked at him and said quickly, "I'm also sorry for what I did to Pema and to Air temple isla-."

Tenzin's lips met Lin's and kissed her in the most gentle way possible. Lin was shocked at first, took it in for a second, and then pulled away.

"Tenzin, what is this?" she asked, slightly offended.

"One last kiss. Things ended so sourly between us. This is how it should have ended."

There was a pause and then they came together once again to finish the kiss. It began gently just as where it left off when it was paused. Lin put one hand at Tenzin's side and the other reached up behind his head to pull him closer. Tenzin let her; he knew it was for the best. They came apart and they each took a breath as a moment of silence fell on them.

Lin looked down and then back up at Tenzin with a smirk, "Just don't think I'm letting you kiss me out of nowhere like that ever again though."

"What kiss?" he asked playfully with smile.

They stood in silence looking at each other, enjoying each other's presence in the way that only old friends could. Tenzin gave Lin a quick hug and turned back towards Oogi as Lin unlocked her door with a metalbending flick of the wrist and went inside.

Tenzin lingered for a moment next to his bison. He turned and looked at the door for a few seconds. He spotted few flakes of snow drifting down from the sky under the streetlight. He knew why, but not how. Somehow he felt like the lingering tension between the two had finally disappeared completely, and it was good.

He jumped up on Oogi and returned to the sleeping household of his wife and children, where he knew he belonged. At a point in his life he once cursed the spirits for making him choose between two paths. Now he thanked them, for he ended up with the blessings of both.


End file.
